


We've Been Together For Months

by Musical_Fanatic



Series: Love Can Tell A Million Stories (Moden Falsettos AU) [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/F, Homosexuals, M/M, Mild Smut, Modern Era, Moving In Together, Secret Crush, charlotte and cordelia arent in a relationship, lesbians next door, slight sexual content, unlikely lovers, whizzvin, whizzvin argues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fanatic/pseuds/Musical_Fanatic
Summary: “Fourteen months!”“Two yea-”“Both of you grab a box and shut up.”--------------Whizzer and Marvin move into their new apartment ft. Charlotte and Cordelia





	We've Been Together For Months

**Author's Note:**

> This is taking place YEARS before the first part so Whizzer and Marvin aren't married; Their still in college, Cordelia and Charlotte aren't together, and Marvin hasn't reunited with Trina.

Cordelia regretted spending her Saturday helping the two men move into their apartment, which was, sadly, right next to hers. She thought it’d be a quick ordeal but the second the first box was picked up, all determination was thrown out the window. Seeing as this would go nowhere, she called a friend.

 _‘She’s not a friend in your mind.’_ Cordelia quickly told herself to shut up.

Charlotte walked in, carrying a heavy box before dropping it on the couch

“We’ve been together for two years!”

“Fourteen months!”

“Two years!”

“Fourteen months!”

“Both of you shut up and carry some boxes,” Charlotte slammed the box on the couch, “Cordelia and I can’t do this by ourselves!”

“I’m ready to get you and your crummy boxes out of my apartment!” Cordelia walked in, placing a little box in the kitchen.

Cordelia noticed Charlotte wincing, arching her back before sitting on the couch. “Charlotte, maybe you should take a break; You look hurt.”

Charlotte shook her head, “No, I’m fine, thanks for asking though.”

Footsteps could be heard running from one of the back rooms; It was Whizzer. “What the fuck do you mean _crummy_ boxes? Those are Tiffany boxes!”

Marvin also emerged from the back. “Tiffany boxes I spent my hard earned money one.”

“Money your parents still give you because they don’t know you’ve had a boyfriend for two years!”

“Fourteen months!”

“Two yea-”

“Both of you grab a box and shut up.” Cordelia rolled her eyes as she plopped on the couch beside Charlotte.

The two did so, shooting looks at each other as they went next door.

Cordelia finally breathed: “Sorry for those two.” She chuckled a bit. “They get out of hand a lot.”

Charlotte shook her head in disbelief. “How are they still together?”

“I don’t even know but the past few weeks has been a living hell.”

She laughed. “I feel so sorry for you.”

“Speaking of sorry, sorry you had to spend your Saturday doing,” she looked around the empty room, “ _this_.”

“Oh, it's no worry. It’s better than my job anyways.” She flung a dismissive hand.

Cordelia frowned. “You don’t like your job? Why not?”

“I’m an intern at a hospital.”

“Oh… That’s cool… My ‘job’ isn't nothing real per se.”

_‘Oh my god! Why did I mention my crummy retail job?’_

“Where do you work?”

“Oh.. Well…” Cordelia knew she messed up. “I work at this Jewish restaurant and I'm trying- keyword is trying- to open a kosher catering business…”

“Oh,” Charlotte smiled, “That’s pretty cool. My job is boring, just like every other hospital.”

“Do you save lives?”

Charlotte grimaced. “Kinda.”

“Well then it's not a crummy job if you get to save lives; I just save chicken fat.”

The two shared a quick laugh.

“Oh goodness, Della. There’s no one like you at the hospital.” For the first time that day, she smiled. Cordelia, with a faint blush on her face, did the same.

“C-Can I ask you something, Charlotte?”

“Sure, shoot.”

“Would you-” The door, which they didn’t even know was closed, slammed open, and more yelling could be heard.

“Whizzer I told you-you put the clothes in this one!” Whizzer suddenly walked in, backward, to somewhere in the back room.

“Whizzer knows, Marvin!” The latter followed, walking forwards.

As the two walked out of sight, the two girls just laughed again.

“Do they ever stop?” Charlotte giggled, tears falling from her eyes.

“They're probably just frustrated cause ‘yunno,” she rolled her eyes, “they’ve been at my place for the past three weeks.”

The intern raised her eyebrow before they started laughing again.

“What was that question you were asking me before you were interrupted?” She inquired.

Cordelia blushed. “Um… Well, I was-”

“‘Della! Where’s my shirt box!?” Cordelia bit her tongue in frustration and yelled, “In here!”

Charlotte laughed. “The world is against you today.”

 

**Later That Night**

 

It was about six when they had finally finished unpacking. The lesbians, as Whizzer called them, left hours ago for a dinner at some cafe.

Now the two men were laying on their newly put up bed, with Whizzer reading a book and Marvin caressing his hair; ready to end their night.

“Well it’s obvious that 'Della likes her,” Whizzer muttered while turning the page, “she should ask her out.”

“Well, she tried doing that, several times really if it weren't for us arguing.” Even though Marvin was laughing, there was a hint of regret in his voice. They’d promised to make their relationship better when it first began, and now it was like they were back to square one.

“We’re just stressed right now.” Whizzer moved his book away and rolled on Marvin’s chest. His finger was circling the older’s stomach

“I love you too Whiz.” The older ran his finger through the younger’s hair, still hard and stiff from the gell.

This was when the former’s hand trailed down to Marvin’s crotch, embedding circles into it. A small moan escaped his lips.

Whizzer smirked: “‘Yunno what people do when they love each other…” He lifted his hand and moved his body so his face was level with the growing bulge.

“Whizzer,” he breathed out, face flushed, “what are you trying to do?”

“I’m trying to suck you off, silly.” Whizzer stuck his lips off and zipped the pants down. “C’mon Marv, let’s consummate this new home.” He pulled the pants and boxers down.

Marvin smirked, laying back on the bed like a bad idea. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! 
> 
> Tumblr: ella-rasei  
> Instagram: musical_fanatic


End file.
